


Camelot Needs No Scissors

by ronsoftie



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/pseuds/ronsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley reluctantly cuts Colin's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Needs No Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little thing I wrote back before S4 when the boys had both lovely longer hair and we wished they could keep it for Merlin.

Bradley is taking a deep breath before turning around, scissors in hand. Colin is seated on the chair they've put in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Towel over his shoulder, long hair still mostly wet from washing it earlier and slighty dishevelled. Bradley looks at his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror, taking in his longer hair for the last time. Bradley loves how it spills in waves down onto his forehead, only just stopping short off Colin's eyes, slightly falling over them already. Bradley loves to brush it away for Colin when he once again jokingly whines that it constricts his vision while reading one of his many books. Bradley also loves to run his hands through it, adores how it curls at the end and around Colin's ears, and he often finds himself absentmindedly playing with said curls. Colin looks up all of a sudden, straight into Bradley's eyes through the mirror and Bradley remembers another situation which made him love the longer hair on Colin. When Colin would be on his knees in front of him, his perfect lips wrapped around his cock and looking cheekily up at him - eyes all glazed over and a stormy blue - from underneath his hair. Bradley would then bury his hands in Colin's hair and hold on. Hold on while Colin worked his magic with his sinful mouth. Hold on until he came with Colin's name on his lips. Hold on until Colin has swallowed every last drop he can tease out of him. Afterwards they'd be lying spooned up in bed, Colin safe in Bradley's arms, and Bradley would whisper his love for Colin into his hair, nuzzling there with his nose.

Colin's reflection is now smiling at him, bringing Bradley back to the here and now, to the task that lies before him. He isn't happy about it but the producers said that Merlin's hair needs to be shorter again. Bradley, being obviously very passionate about his boyfriends' hair, had shouted out that there is no way they'd lay a finger on the hair and Merlin could totally have longer hair. Because when would he have time to cut his hair anyway? Jeremy was a little baffled at his outburst and tried to explain but Bradley didn't listen and just kept whining on grumpily. Colin only looked on with barely disguised amusement. In the end Bradley was firmly told that it had to be done, so Bradley grumbled some more under his breath and kept moping for the rest of the day.

Later, while cuddled up with Colin on his sofa, he complained about it again. That he just could not understand and that they should just keep away from Colin's hair. Nobody should touch it anyway, except for him. Colin only smiled warmly at him and let him rant on, and later found a sure fire way to shut him up about it. One that involved burying his hands in that hair yet again.  
The next morning Colin woke him up with a kiss, whispering against his lips that he should be the one to cut his hair. If it had to be done then at least Bradley should be the one to do it. Bradley frowned a little and voiced his concerns that he'd never cut anybody's hair before and what if he'd make a mess out of it? Colin just tutted, saying he trusts him completely with his hair and he wants him to do it.

And this is how they ended up in the bedroom with Bradley holding a pair of scissors and Colin sitting on a chair in front of the mirror smiling encouragely at his boyfriend.

(And don't worry, Bradley was very careful around the ears!)


End file.
